


Sweet Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supeenatural) is Cassiel, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Jealous Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Loves Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, dean COULD have had the world but i feel like this is simple more realistic, god i love tags, like the archangel cassiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How many times have you tore into my head and washed it clean?”“Frankly, too damn many.”





	Sweet Devotion

jsjsjsjsvgxd


End file.
